A promise is a promise
by Nenerak
Summary: Akabayashi/Izaya PWP


"Come on, Orihara-san, you promised didn't you?"  
"I still don't want to, especially if he watches" added Orihara Izaya pointing the man in a white suit sitting next to him.  
"Fine, I'm leaving" coldly said the man.

Facing Izaya, Akabayashi pouted "Ah no, Orihara-san that's not fun, you made Shiki-san leave"  
"I don't care"  
The read head moved from the couch and sat at the place his companion left empty.  
The informant grinned, "You may say you didn't want him to leave but I can see you have nothing against stealing his place"  
"This is totally unrelated"

The yakuza took off his sunglasses, putting them on the table in front of him and leaned down toward the other man and whispered at his ear "Now Orihara-san, let's get started shall we?"  
"As you wish" he answered, smirking and slowly brushing the red hairs in front of him.  
Encouraged by the gesture, Akabayashi nibbled at the tip of his ear, lazily descending his tongue to lick his jaws.  
Setting his hands into motion, Izaya started to unbutton Akabayashi's shirt. The latter chuckled.  
"For someone who didn't wanted to do anything I have the feeling you're enjoying this quite a lot"  
Uttering the words "Just shut up", the informant litterally crushed his lips on Akabayashi's, continuing the task he previously started.

Feeling the other trying to enter his mouth he parted his lips, thus allowing entry to the man, moaning as he licked the hot crevice and intertwined their tongue together, finally pulling back when they both started to be out of breath.  
Having released Akabayashi from his shirt he lowered his head to lick at the newly exposed chest, tracing the muscles with his slender fingers.  
Looking down at him the yakuza was smirking, "Undress"  
Surprised by the sudden order, the informant raised his head, "What?"  
"I said, undress"

Izaya didn't really complain as he sat up on the couch, he let his coat fall from his shoulders, removing his shirt in one swift motion. Looking at his partner he saw him immobile and leaning on the back of the sofa, Akabayashi was smirking, clearly enjoying the sight. He quickly got rid of his shoes and socks but when Izaya was about to remove the clothings covering the lower parts of his body a hand stopped him and he heard a voice whispering to him "Don't, I'll take care of that"  
Grabbing Izaya's belt Akabayashi pulled him closer and captured his lips once more before moving his hands to his stomach, lightly caressing the pale skin, and unzipping his pants, sliding them down on the thin legs and taking down his boxer in the same movement, freeing a growing erection.  
Akabayashi chuckled when he heard the other man moaning just from a light touch on his cock and coldly added  
"If you want more you'll have to earn it"

Izaya looked up at him, shotting him what would have been a dreadful glare for anyone else but the red head only smiled.  
"Do I need to remind you what would hapen if you don't keep your promise?"  
"No thank you, I remember very well"  
"Then stop acting like a spoiled brat and do it"

The informant leaned down unzipping the yakuza's pants with his teeth, revealing the black cloth of his boxer underneath, moaning appreciatevely he licked the fabric, still under the amused eyes of Akabayashi.  
Feeling the member growing under his ministrations Izaya slid down the boxer and gave a tentative lick to the swollen flesh. He chuckled when he noticed the red head holding back a moan.  
The informant got back to his task when he felt a dreadful glare upon him, he took the cock in front of him in his hand, slowly starting to stroke it while licking its head.

Stubbornly slow, he continued for a few minutes before Akabayashi lost his patience and brutally yanked his hairs, pulling his head up so their eyes could meet  
"You're fucking slow, brat"  
Izaya chuckled once again but finally took the warm flesh into his mouth when the yakuza released his hairs, this time the man couldn't hold a moan and the informant smiled.  
Engulfing the hot flesh entirely in the mouth he started to go up and down, carefully licking at the head as he tried to take it always deeper in his throat.  
"Stop now"  
Obeying the order, Izaya halted his movement, and pouted "Why? You seem to enjoy it though"

"Shut up, if you want to get out of there alive"

The informant smiled as he climbed onto Akabayashi's laps, whispering at his ear "Man, you're so scary Akabayashi-san" before nibbling at it, "Shall I ride you?"  
"Go ahead"  
Izaya grabbed the lube he took care to put withing reach before and opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount on his own fingers, slowly pushing them one by one inside his entrance.  
Akabayashi was looking at him with amused eyes, witnessing the changes in his partner's expressions, accustomed to see it always grinning or just plain, he was interested by the modifications of this face, distorted by either pleasure or pain.

The yakuza ran his hand behind Izaya's neck and pulled him closer, delighted to see surprise in his eyes as their lips meet again, the informant moaning as he continued to finger himself, until Akabayashi grabbed his wrist, making him stop and smirking in the kiss, breaking it to be able to speak  
"Impatient much Akabayashi-san?" I'll make you feel good real soon"  
True to his words, Izaya moved, caressing the yakuza's cock, covering it with lube and placed himself above Akabayashi before lowering his body allowing the hard flesh to finally enter him.

The informant gasped at the sudden intrusion and froze, waiting for his body to get used to the foreign object.  
Impatiently, the red head moved his hips up, Izaya pouted "Akabayashi-san, let me handle this would you?"  
The other chuckled at the reaction "You're really acting like a spoiled brat you know?"

Izaya didn't answer and started to move his own hips instead, going up and down Akabayashi's cock, the latter not moving anymore and lazily watching the slim body, starting to get out of breath between his pants and moans.  
The red head himself couldn't help but groan as well, deciding to stroke Izaya, both of them aligning their pace on each other, until they both came.

Despite obviously enjoying it, the informant still complained "I'm all dirty now Akabayashi-san, take your responsabilities!"  
"Go take a shower and leave me alone" he answered as he was cleaning himself up with Izaya's shirt, smirking but staying unnoticed as the owner of the piece of clothing went bare naked to the bathroom.  
He heard the sound of water running down and a voice coming from the shower  
"Hey Akabayashi-san, think Shiki-san would have enjoyed if he stayed?"

Just when he said that, the red head heard a noise behind the door leading outside, and he chuckled.


End file.
